Body in a Rose Bush
by AkixYusei
Summary: When a body turns up in Aki's garden, the FBI comes in and investigates it. While the murder is being investigated, what feelings will begin to show? Contains YuseixAki, JackxMikage, and OCxOC
1. A Body discovered

Body in a Rose Bush-Ch. 1

Alright so this is my first fanfic. Please go easy on the flaming, I'm not the best author, hell, I'm not even very good, I just wanted to give writing fanfictions a try. So here is the first chapter of my new story( Updated). I also apologize if the characters are out of character.

I don't own Yugioh 5ds, if I did Yusei and Aki, and Jack and Mikage would already be together.

* * *

Aki POV

* * *

"Yusei, what happened in here?" I nearly screamed, seeing the mess that was created.

Lately Yusei had been working on his D-wheel for the World Riding Grand Prix, which was in a year, and I guess it exploded again. Even worse, Jack and Crow weren't here to help him clean up. Crow was off at his job and Jack was on a date with Mikage, I hear he's going to propose today.

"Sorry Aki" Yusei said, his entire body covered in the grime and dirt from the engine's explosion.

I laughed it off and said "Its fine Yusei, you just better get it and yourself cleaned up before Jack gets back from his date with Mikage, or Crow gets back from work"

Yusei sighed and I smirked and walked out to my rose garden.

I wandered through my rose garden; it was the one place I could escape to, the one place I could think. My thoughts wandered to the battle that had just happened, and also to the people I had met, not to mention what may happen in the near future. I had finally learned to control my powers, Divine had died (I still miss him, no matter what he did to me or anyone else), Jack had confessed his feelings to Mikage and they had been going out for some time, Carly had gotten a promotion for covering the entire Dark Signer story, I still have no clue at what happened to Demak, Kiryu had disappeared again, Misty was traveling the world as her famous self, but she was sending me postcards and pictures, Bommer had reunited with his family, Crow was working full time at a delivery service, Rua and Ruka, along with myself, have gone to the Duel Academia to finish our studies, and Yusei… I don't know what to say. Yusei had been there for me, and I think I'm beginning to develop more than just friendship for him; I could be falling in love… no it's impossible, a witch can't fall in love.

Yet I'm defiantly feeling something towards him that's more than friendship. But even if I did ask him out, it would never work, I would end up pushing him away and hurting him. Then again… there was that one time that he took me out to the roller skating rink, to help me learn to ride a D-wheel, I count that as a date, even if he doesn't. Could it be that he feels the same way as I do… no that's impossible, he was just helping me, like he does with anyone else, yet that felt different to me. I heard Rua and Ruka comment that it was a date, but I don't think he thought it was. Yusei's just a close friend, nothing more. During the fortune cup, he did say that he'd catch all my sorrows, but he was just being a good person. But he did build me a D-wheel, but Jack and Crow helped. I'm reading way to into this; he's just a close friend, that's all.

I turned to my favorite spot in the garden and gasped, there, in a rose bush, was a decomposing body a bit of blood dripping off of the petals of my roses, its stomach and heart was hanging out of its body and its head was missing. In its right hand there was a note that said "Izayoi Aki… you're next"

"Yusei, help me" I screamed, before I collapsed.

I awoke a while later to see Yusei's head dangling over mine. His arms wrapped securely around me. He was calling my name. When he saw me, I had to fight off a blush as he spoke.

"Aki, are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded. But I wasn't alright, my head was spinning with new information, someone was after me, there were people being murdered and soon, I would be one of them.

"What happened?" I asked, pretending I didn't see anything besides the body in my garden.

"You called me over here. When I got here, I saw the dead body, the note, and you unconscious on the ground. I called sector security and they said they'll send in the FBI to help. I'm so sorry I let you go in alone, I didn't… I mean I heard of a recent strand of murders with people from the Arcadia Movement, but I thought since there were just a couple, that it was just coincidence. But now I see that whoever is doing this is targeting all psychic duelists that were in the Arcadia Movement" Yusei answered.

"It's not your fault Yusei, neither of us knew there was someone targeting psychic duelists. Anyway what was that about a note?" I asked, still acting clueless.

"Yeah, it said 'Izayoi Aki, you're next" Yusei said, his voice filled with worry for me, his magnificent blue eyes shone with sadness, which was truly unlike him.

"Excuse me" I said, getting out of his arms and running to the bathroom where I started vomiting. Yusei came up behind me and held my hair out of my face, and whispered to me soothingly; little did he know that I didn't have much to vomit up, since I haven't been eating much lately. Once I finished I brushed my teeth and turned to Yusei.

"Give me the phone" I said and Yusei obliged. I knew who I had to call after all; I know she went off to study dead bodies.

I dialed the phone and said "Hey Daisy? It's me Aki, I need you…"

* * *

Ugh… I nearly vomited rewriting this chapter. So what do you think about the edits? Please review and tell me


	2. The problem Something's wrong!

Hi readers I'm back with a second chapter, but this one will be a bit longer… hopefully. Anyway, on with the disclaimer.

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own the plot and my two OC's

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

"Come on Daisy, we will miss our flight" My partner, Zach said, tapping his foot impatiently, his blond hair cut just above his ears, his blue eyes glowing angrily. He was wearing his usual black suit and black tie.

I held up a finger, saying I needed one more minute and said "So you will have a couple D-wheels waiting for us when our flight lands? Alright, bye"

I hung up the phone and Zach said "Who was that?"

"My old friend, Aki Izayoi" I said, putting my phone away and pulling my long brown hair in a ponytail. I pulled off my lab coat revealing a red v-neck tee and a pair jean Capri's.

"Whoa, you mean the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi?' Zach asked, and I nodded.

"She _was _the Black Rose Witch" I corrected, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. I hate that he along with many others knew that part of Aki and not her true self.

"Whatever" Zach said, swiftly grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

I instantly and reflexively pulled away and blushed. Zach and I had been dating for a few months now, and I still haven't completely gotten used to it. Our friends at the FBI building made fun of us for being together, saying that we cannot work together anymore, but we just ignore them. Zach and I have known each other almost as long as I've known Aki, maybe a little less time. Aki and I met at the Duel Academia and became close friends because I was never afraid of her powers. I met Zach a few months later on a field trip, where we visited a museum that his school went to the same day, and we kept in contact. I soon got interested in Forensic Anthropology and Zach was interested in police work, so we went our separate ways, little did we know we would become partners once I got my Anthropology degree and he became an Agent.

We drove off and got on our flight just in time.

The flight was long, but I was relaxed, after all, I was able to fly first class. I had the row to myself as I closed my eyes to hopefully get some sleep before we landed. That's when I felt the chair move as someone sat next to me.

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Zach, you're supposed to be flying coach" I told him, not at all amused by his sudden intrusion.

"Sorry Daisy, but I can't stay there, there are people who are leaning on me to sleep" Zach said

I resisted laughing as I said "Sorry Zach, your can't stay"

The flight attendant walked over and said "Sir, you have to go back to your seat"

Zach sighed and said "But… we're partners"

"Sorry Zach, you can't stay" I said, amused by the look on Zach's face. It looked like a mix of Anger and sadness, it was very funny.

"She's right. Sir, go back to your seat" The flight attendant said again.

"Alright, Daisy, you owe me though" Zach said, walking back to his seat grumbling something under his breath.

I laughed and shook my head. Zach's said that numerous times, and he's never remembered. I closed my eyes again and waited for the flight to land.

* * *

Five hours later…

* * *

I climbed off the plane

and grabbed my stuff, which consisted of a set of evidence bags, rubber gloves, a few changes of clothes, and anything that maybe of importance for this case. Zach trailed behind me as we looked for Aki.

There she was, arguing with someone. I smiled at the familiarity of this scene; it reminded me of the time we argued over whose deck was better, only I could tell that Aki was not as into this argument as she was when she argued with me, it made me wonder what they were arguing about.

"Aki!" I called, and she looked up and waved.

"Daisy!" She said, running over to me, with the person she was arguing with trailing behind, upon seeing him closely I realized that it was the present king of riding duels, Yusei Fudo. Aki and I hugged since it has been a while since we've seen each other.

"Is this him, the one you used talk about all the time?" She whispered, and I nodded, blushing slightly.

Aki smiled. "Hi, I'm Aki, and you are?"

Zach glared at her and said "I'm Zach, you witch"

"Zach" I gasped, my hazel eyes glaring at my boyfriend who if he continues will become my ex-boyfriend.

Aki stepped back a few inches and then ran off, tears running down her face.

"Aki!" Yusei called, running after her.

I followed, yelling out for her as well.

Suddenly I heard a loud roar and saw the mighty Black Rose Dragon with Aki behind it. Black Rose Dragon's a creature that can both fill me with fear and amazement at the same time.

"Aki, stop!" Yusei said "Please!"

"Go away Yusei!" Aki said, using Black Rose Dragon to send him into a wall, breaking the wall in the process. This is one of those moments that Aki's dragon filled me more with fear then amazement.

Aki looked very weak; she was pale and breathing heavily, not to mention she was slouched over. When she looked up I noticed that her eyes had no light remaining, like they were dead.

"Aki!" I screamed "Calm down, your too weak, if you don't stop you'll faint or worse… die!"

Suddenly the Black Rose Dragon disappeared and Aki weakly collapsed to the floor. Yusei ran over to her and picked her up.

"Oh my god, we need to take her to the hospital now!" Yusei yelled, looking up from Aki's body.

"Why?" Zach asked, obviously not caring about my friend.

"Because she's not breathing" Was all Yusei said, and it's all that he needed to.

"Oh god" I said, taking out my phone and dialing 911, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

So… what do you think? If you want me to make another chapter, review, review, review!


	3. Someone save her!

Hey people I'm back with chapter 3! As usual, I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own my two OC's. And a warning, this is a semi-depressing chapter, so read at your own risk.

* * *

Yusei's POV

* * *

I got on my D-wheel and followed the ambulance that just took Aki. Zach and Daisy were following me.

-Flashback-

I had started doing CPR to get Aki to breathe long enough where the doctor could take her. I couldn't see as my eyes were clouded. As I breathed into her one more time she started to breathe on her own and started to speak.

"Yusei" She rasped "Help me"

"I will Aki, I will" I murmured as she fell unconscious once more as the ambulance drove up and took her away.

-End flashback-

We reached the hospital and the doctors rushed Aki in with an oxygen mask over her mouth. I wanted to follow but the doctor's told me no. I frowned. Aki and I have been close ever since she awoke from her coma; I wished that we would become boyfriend and girlfriend close. When I told her that I would catch all of her sorrow's, I, at first, was just keeping in my knight in shining armor persona, but my feelings for her began to grow once the duel continued, but by the duel's end, I had realized that I had began to feel something much more then friendship towards Aki. When I woke her from her coma, I did my best to show that I really did care, but her mind was still on Divine, no matter what I did. After Divine had truly died, I tried my hardest to spend time with her, but with the WRGP coming up in a year, and with her finishing her studies at Duel Academia, we had about zero time to talk and hang out. I had convinced Jack and Crow to help me build her D-wheel for her exams, and I had taken her to the skating rink to help her learn how to ride backwards on her D-wheel, hoping she'd figure out that I want to be more then friends, but she didn't. I've done everything for her, take time out of my very busy schedule to help her practice Riding Duels, and help her with her Physics homework, yet she still doesn't see the truth, that I like, and may love her. That's when I heard Zach.

"She deserves to die" Zach muttered.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"She killed a young boy." Zach said, matter-of-factly.

"She never did, that was just a misconception given by Divine" I growled, obviously annoyed that Zach believed those lies.

"But the file said…" Zach mentioned. I was beginning to get irritated, and my eyes narrowed.

I still just rolled my eyes and stood up suddenly as the Doctor appeared out of Aki's room.

"Is Aki alright?" I asked

"She may be… Ms. Izayoi is deathly skinny and won't respond to anything we've done to her" The doctor said "From what's happening; she may die within the next 24 to 48 hours"

I felt my heart break. The girl I like… and may even love could die within 48 hours, no… that can't be possible.

"She-she may die" Daisy choked out, obviously trying to hold back tears. Zach held her close and I resisted rolling my eyes, he didn't care about what happened to Aki, only how Daisy felt.

"Can we see her?" I asked and the doctor nodded.

Daisy, Zach and I walked to Aki's room.

I walked up to her bed and stroked her cheek.

"Aki…" I said, gasping at what I saw.

I had removed the blanket and saw her entire body. I ran my hands down her sides, feeling that each rib was sticking out slightly. It broke my heart break even more, to see that the so strong, so independent Aki Izayoi looking like she could be snapped in half with a single touch.

Aki groaned and then grabbed her chest.

I looked towards the heart monitor and saw that Aki's heart rate is erratic. No…no…no!

"That's not good" Daisy said, staring at the heart monitor as well.

Aki started gasping for air, and that's when I knew that something was terribly wrong.

I pressed the button to call for the nurses, as a reaction, and soon the room was swarmed in with doctors and nurses.

One doctor ushered Daisy, Zach, and I out of the room as they began to work on Aki.

We sat out there for what felt like days when a doctor came out to tell us that "Your friend gave us quite a scare. Her heart nearly sped up so much that it seemed like she was having a heart attack"

"Was she?" I asked, sounding very worried.

"No, but something did cause her heart to speed up like that" The doctor said.

"What?" Daisy asked

"We don't know, we've never seen anything like this" The doctor responded, sounding just as confused as I felt.

"Figure it out, please" I said, my vision becoming blurred as my eyes clouded with tears.

The doctor nodded and walked off.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I brought back my usual cold and stoic nature. I pushed my way into Aki's room, even though I wasn't allowed to go in.

When I saw her I couldn't believe what I saw, Aki was there, completely unconscious, and hooked up to tons of wires and IV's. Her mouth was covered with an oxygen mask, since she couldn't breathe on her own; the look of her broke my heart. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Aki" I said, walking over to her "What's wrong with you?"

"Yusei…" Aki groaned, and I looked up, preparing myself for the worst.

* * *

So that's chapter three. What did I do wrong, what did I do right? Tell me and review! I probably won't make another chapter until I get a couple more reviews.


	4. Confessions

Hi again. I'm back with chapter four… anyway, I feel it fit to warn you again that the characters are way out of their personalities, especially Aki, but I'm trying my best.

I sadly don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own the two OC's and the plot.

* * *

Yusei's POV

* * *

"Yusei…" Aki moaned again as I looked up and prepared myself for the worst. When I looked up, I saw her trying to sit herself up, she still looked pale and weak, which broke my heart, yet I was relieved to see that she was awake.

"What is it Aki?" I asked, walking over to the side of her bed. I sat on the edge of her bed and gently lowered her back to the bed.

"I'm sorry to put you through all of this" Aki said, fidgeting under my touch as I kept her lying down in bed.

"It's not your fault, though something is worrying me" I said "When was the last time you ate something substantial?"

"Oh…" Aki said, averting her eyes, which worried me even more. I mean who knows how long she'd been starving herself; it could be days… correction, not days, since if it's been days you wouldn't be able to see or feel her ribs. So it could have been weeks, or even months since she'd eaten something substantial, something that could keep her alive and healthy.

"Aki, tell me" I prodded, not in my usual nature.

She took a deep breath and said "A month ago…"

"What??" I nearly yelled, causing Aki to wince "Why would you do that Aki? You do realize that you could end up killing yourself" I didn't care that I was probably making my temper show, or that I may be showing off my true feelings for her; I just wanted to know the truth.

"Exactly" Aki muttered "I want to die, my life sucks and I just want to end it"

"Aki, I thought you were happy? I thought you liked your life now that Divine's gone?" I said, slightly shocked at what she just said. I can't let the girl I love commit suicide…. Oh crap, did I really just admit that I loved Aki!

"Well you thought wrong!" Aki said, back to her usual angry self "I hate my life, I am happy that Divine is gone, but my parents still ignore me, and the people at the Duel Academia still tease me, calling me a witch, a freak, and a monster, and you… your too busy preparing for the WRGP to even notice me!"

I was too shocked to speak. She thought I was ignoring her, which was highly illogical, especially since I spent most of my time… oh...

"Aki" I asked "Are you jealous of that I've spent a lot of my time with Bruno working on the new engine?"

"Maybe… but it seems that Bruno's more important to you then I am" Aki said "Ever since he came into the picture, it seemed like I'm on the bottom of the list to hang out with." I laughed, and then stopped when I saw her hurt expression.

"I'm serious Yusei" She said "It seems like you hate me."

"Aki Izayoi" I said, trying to sound serious "You couldn't be so very wrong. I've done everything I could for you, I had to nearly get on my legs and beg Jack and Crow to help me build your D-wheel, and I've taken multiple days off from work to help you practice Riding Duels. I constantly helped you with your physics homework. When I took you to the Skating Rink it was more than just to help you, I wanted you to see that I really do care about you, but you were so focused on learning how to ride backwards that I couldn't get you to listen long enough" It was tough for me to explain, but if it helped keep Aki alive then it was well worth it "When we dueled for the first time, I tried to save you, not because I was trying to stay a Knight in Shining Armor, because I wanted to help you. And when Divine died for real, I wanted nothing more to make you happy, to see you smile again. When I dueled you after he disappeared, I wanted to help you get over his disappearance, but I ended up feeling more attached to you"

"Yusei… what are you trying to say" Aki asked. I laughed, is she dense?

"Are you dense Aki?" I asked "It's quite simple actually. I really like you… I may even go as far to say that I love you" I wanted to wait to tell her this, but if I wanted to keep her alive, I had to tell her this.

I've never seen anyone with an expression as shocked as Aki's, and I have to admit, it was kind of cute. Then her eyes lit up and she did something I thought I'd never see again, Aki Izayoi smiled a true smiled.

"That's what I wanted to see" I said, smiling calmly at her. Her eyes lit up again and she said something that made my heart leap in joy.

"Yusei Fudo" She said "I love you, too"

I gave her a smile and leaned down and kissed her directly on the lips. I closed my eyes, but she didn't. I suddenly felt her body give out under my arms and I opened my eyes to see that her eye's had rolled into her head and she had collapsed.

"Aki, Aki" I called, shaking her quickly. The doctor's soon rushed in and they dragged me out of the room. Daisy and Zach were watching me as I tried to get myself free. I kept screaming out Aki's name, hoping that she could hear me, and come and assure me that she was alright. I felt like I was going insane, watching the girl I love collapse right in my arms, it was maddening.

Soon I blacked out and didn't awake until hours later.

* * *

Well that's chapter four. I probably won't make another chapter until I get five more reviews. So, review please!


	5. She's ok for now

I'm back again with chapter 5. I'm debating whether to bring the murder back in the next chapter or a little later… Please review with your preference. Now, with the disclaimer, is my OC, Daisy!

Daisy: AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns the plot and me and Zach…

Alright, now on with the chapter!

* * *

Daisy's POV.

* * *

I walked into Aki's room quietly to see the doctors working over her vigorously. I got a quick glimpse of her, and it was one of the worst scenes I had seen, especially with a living person. Aki's face was totally pale and the doctors had lifted her shirt up so I could see that her sides were drastically skinny, with her ribs showing as if she were nothing but the bones I work with everyday.

Soon I noticed that there were other people in the room besides the doctor and I. I saw two turquoise haired kids, a boy and a girl; I believe that they were twins. I saw the former king Jack Atlus, and a deep blue haired girl standing next to him, I assume since that she had a proposal ring that they were engaged. Then there were Aki's parents, Hideo and Setsuko Izayoi, I had seen them before, Aki had showed me their pictures when we were at duel academia.

The doctors left, after doing all that they could do. I took a step forward and reached Aki's bedside, that's when I noticed what they had done. She was disconnected from all of the IV's and wires except for the one which monitored her heart rate and the tube that helped her breathe. It was like the doctor's had given up hope that Aki will survive.

"Jack, do you think that Aki-san will be alright?" The young, blue haired girl asked quietly.

"I really don't know Ruka, I don't know," Jack said, tightening his arm around the older, blue headed woman murmuring to her as she had cried" It's ok Mikage…"

I began to tune everyone out as I listened to the steady beeping of her heart monitor. I began to think about Zach, and how he took Yusei home after all this had happened. Yusei had seemed like he was in a daze, the look in his eyes had scared me to no end. His eyes shone with a mix of worry and that of slight insanity.

"You," I heard Jack Atlus say as he pointed at me "What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Daisy, a good friend of Aki's" I said, ignoring the fact that he was glaring at me.

"A doctor," The young boy said "Does that mean you know what's wrong with Aki nii-chan?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor," I explained "I'm a forensic anthropologist, meaning I study bones and stuff like that"

The young boy seemed confused until Ruka said "I'll explain it later Rua" The boy, Rua, nodded and looked up at me.

"What's happening?" Rua asked, and I was momentarily confused, then that's when I heard the heart monitor. The beeps were becoming more and more distant, meaning Aki's heart rate was slowing down. Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged and shallow, and that's when everything froze. The heart monitor let out one long beep and Aki's breathing stopped. It took me about a minute to realize what happened, but when I did, I rushed to her side and began to pump Aki's heart to revive her. I breathed into her once and continued to pump her heart.

I heard the twins crying softly, and Jack's fiancé, sobbing as Jack comforted her. I heard the Izayoi's the loudest though, Setsuko sobbing, and it sounded like she was hyperventilating. Hideo was comforting his wife, but to no avail. The doctors rushed in and pushed me out of the way and into the wall. I let out a loud scream as my head hit the wall and I slid to the ground.

"Charging… and clear," A doctor said, then shocking Aki with paddles. They did it again and again.

"What are they doing to Aki?" Rua yelled, watching his big sister figure being shocked continuously.

"It's ok," I said, walking over to him and his sister to comfort them "There just trying to save her" Ruka nodded, but Rua kept yelling out that they were hurting Aki.

One of the doctors turned to me and asked "Is her entire family here?"

I shook my head and Hideo looked at me weirdly. "Yusei Fudo isn't here, he's family to her," I answered, taking out my cell phone" I'll call him to tell him." I was about to dial his number when everything started up again. Aki's heart monitor started to steadily beep and her breathing picked up roughly.

I turned my head towards the monitor and then to Aki. Her eyes fluttered opened and she groaned.

"Aki, Aki!" I heard Setsuko say, as my mind drifted, once again, to Yusei. I had seen what he had done to Aki, and how he kissed her, and then how she had collapsed. The sight had killed me, how romantic the scene was, but it was ruined when Aki had nearly died. He had confessed his love for her, because he heard that she wanted to commit suicide, and he wanted to save her, so he told her something she couldn't ignore, that he loved her, and she returns the feeling.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Aki call my name. "Daisy, where's Yusei?"

I walked over to her bedside and said "Zach took him home; he was going insane when he saw you collapse, and so I thought it would be good if he went home." The sadness in her expression was killing me. She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't.

I sighed and took out my cell phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said

"Hi, Zach, it's me. I need you to bring Yusei back to the hospital, Aki woke up" I said, hoping I wasn't being too demanding.

Zach growled lowly on the other end and said "Fine, I'll bring him. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

I sighed quietly and hung up the phone. I looked up at Aki to see her parents and everyone else fussing over her, she was trying to convince them that she was fine. Her face and eyes said otherwise. Her eyes were dull and her face was pale, very pale. A nurse soon walked in with a big plate of food, and put it front of Aki to eat. Aki picked up her fork and took a bite; she made a face and put the fork down.

I shook my headand Aki gave me a weird look. "It's nothing" I mouthed and she nodded.

I looked out the window and smiled when I saw Zach and Yusei riding up on their D-wheels, but then frowned when I saw someone following them, someone with a knife…someone who was ready to kill.

* * *

So what do you think, good, bad, terrible, amazing? It's up to you, tell me what you think. And remember, to tell me if you'd rather the murder to come back next chapter or in a later chapter. Oh and I also need a good last name for Daisy… any suggestions would be extremely appreciated!


	6. Killer, Realizations come alive!

Hey reader's I'm back with chapter six. Wow… 17 reviews, that's more than I thought that I'd get. Anyway, today, with the disclaimer, is Aki Izayoi!

Aki: Do I have too?

Yes, now do it.

Aki: Fine… AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns the plot-line, Daisy, and Zach

I wish I did, If I did, you and Yusei would have already have gotten together, and Divine would have died earlier

Aki: What?!?! That's it Black Rose Dragon!! Use Black Rose flare.

*gulps* Now on with the story…. Hurry!

(Warning, there is a couple bad words in here)

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

I rushed out of the hospital room to greet the two boys. As I rushed out I saw a man holding Yusei with a knife to his neck and Zach holding his gun, pointing at the man. The man had his other hand behind his back, like he was hiding something. He glanced towards me once and threw his knife at me. I tried to move out of the way, but the knife penetrated my arm. I screamed out in pure agony.

"Daisy," Zach yelled, but he didn't move "Are you ok?"

I nodded and the man yelled out" Where is the Black Rose Witch?" I then fell weakly to the ground, grabbing my bleeding arm. My head was throbbing and my vision was slowly fading. I heard Zach yell out.

"She's on the third floor, second door on the left." He said, and I let out a weak gasp. He was basically handing poor Aki off to the killer. That's when I lost consciousness.

* * *

Yusei's POV

* * *

The man released me, pulled out a fresh knife, grabbed the other one from Daisy's shoulder, and ran into the hospital. I stood up and glared at Zach.

"You asshole" I yelled "You've condemned Aki to death" I bolted inside and ran to her room, hoping I wasn't too late to save her. When I was right outside of her door I heard a loud scream. I stopped dead and gasped. Aki…Aki… no way… no way… my beautiful rose is dead.

I was frozen in my tracks, I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I fell to my knees, when I saw Mrs. Izayoi run out to greet me.

"Yusei," She said "Aki has been waiting to see you!" I blinked in confusion, Aki…has been waiting…to see me, that's not possible… unless.

"She's alive?" I asked, trying not to sound stupid. I guess I didn't succeed because Mrs. Izayoi laughed at me.

"Yes, she's just fine, in fact she's been waiting eagerly for you to come" She said, and I let out a smile at this, so someone else in the hospital has been killed, just as long as it wasn't my Aki. I stood up and walked into her room, and smiled again when I saw her. She was sitting up and yelling at Jack over something, and hasn't noticed me walk in yet. I walked behind the bed, and leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek gently. She jumped slightly and elbowed me… hard.

I doubled over in pain and she gasped. "Oh Yusei, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and I shook my head.

"Its fine Aki," I said "I would have done the same thing in your position." I turned her around and kissed her gently, my hands running over her sides gently. We would have gone a step further if I didn't hear Jack interrupt rudely.

"God will you two get a room?" He said, and I turned around with my fists clenched. Jack Atlas was about to be beaten by me at another thing, a fist fight. Aki, though, grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed.

"Don't fight please," She whispered, and I kissed the top of her head gently.

"I won't." I said, entwining our fingers. I looked down at her and all of the sudden my mark of the dragon began to glow and so did Jack's, Ruka's, and Aki's.

I looked out at the door and saw Zach standing there, his arms crossed and his icy blue eyes glaring at me and Aki. I stood up and Aki looked at me with pleading eyes that said "Please don't fight"

"I won't" I whispered as I walked over to Zach "Are you insane? Aki nearly got shot because of you" My hands were, once again clenched into fists.

"She wasn't," He said "But, she will be." He took out his gun and aimed it right at Aki. That's when everything became a blur. As soon as Zach pulled the trigger, I jumped in front of the bullet, but I was too late, as it flew right by my head and pierced her side.

She screamed out in pain, blood started pouring out of the bullet wound. I looked into Zach's eyes and saw that they were dim… and sightless, like something was controlling him. Whatever's controlling him is probably causing our marks to glow. I didn't care about that right now, for Aki was in trouble.

I returned my gaze to her; she was trying to stop the blood from flowing. I ran to her side to help her, I covered her wound with both of my hands and she put her hands over mine. I caught a glance of Mikage as she ran out to get bandages from a nurse.

I felt Aki's chest move up and down as she breathed quickly to calm herself, but I heard the sobs that were incorporated into it. I felt her blood, slipping through my fingers, and I saw the fear, which was so rare, in her beautiful amber eyes.

"Shh," I whispered, willing myself not to let my voice shake "Everything will be ok." I hoped she believed me more then I believe myself. The look in her eye suggested that she didn't.

I sighed in relief when I saw Mikage return with a lot of bandages. I saw the relief in Aki's eyes as well as she handed the bandages to me.

She blushed scarlet as she realized that she had to lift up her shirt so I could wrap her side. She hesitantly lifted her gown. I fought off a blush as I carefully wrapped her wound with the gauze_._ I heard her yelp once in pain as I pulled to hard on the wrappings.

"Sorry" I apologized quickly as I finished wrapping. The gauze had already started to absorb the blood, Aki's blood.

I looked up into her eyes and felt my heart flutter. I always had that same feeling when I looked up into her eyes. This time though, it was different. Her eyes were filled with fear, yet behind that emotion, was a fiery inferno that entranced me. I saw a quick shimmer of curiosity, but it was quickly over powered by the same fear, the same fire that kept attracting me to her.

I licked my dry lips nervously, took a deep breath, gave her one of my most charming smiles and opened my mouth to say…

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger!! I bet you can guess what Yusei is about to tell Aki. But anyway, please, please review!!!!

Aki: Your desperate for reviews, aren't you?

No…

Aki: Lies

Whatever... Anyway please review!


	7. Love is shared

Ok, so I'm back with chapter 7.

Aki: Who cares?

My reviews do

Aki: Whatever

Can you please just do the disclaimer?

Aki: Fine, AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns the plot, Daisy and Zach

Very good, now after this chapter I will be switching around between solving the murder with Zach and Daisy, and in the other chapters it will be working with Aki and Yusei. Now, go on with the story.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

"Aki," He said, and my heart fluttered. Every time he said my name it made my heart feel like it's going to explode "I love you."

"Yusei Fudo," I said "I love you, too. As soon as I get out of here we will go on a proper date." I emphasized the will so he knows I'm serious.

"Good," He breathed, and then turned around when he heard the doctor walk in slowly.

"Ms. Izayoi," She said, turning to face me "You will be able to leave here and go home by tomorrow, but we would like you to see a doctor every now and again to check and make sure you're still eating."

"Good," I said, nuzzling my face into Yusei's chest. I could feel his chest rise in fall in time to his breathing, and I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, it calmed me, causing me to momentarily forget about my bullet wound. When he wrapped his arms around my waist, though, pain shot through it and I whimpered slightly out of pain.

"Sorry," He said, kissing the top of my head to sooth me. By now the doctor had left and so had Daisy, Zach and the others, leaving just me and Yusei.

I smiled at him and stood up, walking to the other side of the room. His eyes followed me questionably as I walked to the window and closed it all the way, then walked to the door and locked it. I then sat on the bed next to Yusei and kissed him forcefully on the lips, knocking us both onto the bed. We began to get into a kissing frenzy as Yusei began to remove the dress I was wearing.

I suddenly smacked his hand and said "Sorry Yusei, but I'm not ready yet" I was afraid, and by the look in Yusei's eyes, I could tell that he knew too.

"Don't be sorry Aki," He said "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me," He stroked my cheek lovingly and kissed my forehead again "I should have never tried to do that."

"It's ok Yusei," I said "You were happy, I understand." I stood up again and looked out the window, my mind drifting in and out. I didn't hear Yusei walk up behind me, but noticed when he wrapped his arms, gently, around me, and laid them over my empty stomach. It reminded me just how hungry I was.

"Eat, love," He said "You need the food." I nodded and walked to my bed, where the hospital food was sitting. It was a small salad with and apple, for dessert, pudding. The hospital tried to give me steak, which I had refused, since I was a vegetarian. I sat down and took a bite, the salad had a weird taste probably because I didn't put any dressing on it, but I was so hungry that I didn't care. Within a few minutes I had finished the salad and began to eat the apple.

I heard Yusei laughed at the way I had began to hungrily eat the apple. I glared at him and swallowed my mouthful.

"Well… sorry that I haven't eaten much in a month," I hissed, taking another bite of apple. He sighed and watched me as I put the core down and took the pudding cup in my hand. I felt his eyes watch me as I began to eat the pudding, it made me feel self-conscious.

I put the empty cup down and sighed. That was the first true meal I'd eaten in ages, it felt good. I smiled and glanced over to Yusei. He had averted his eyes from me and was looking out the window again. I walked up behind him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok" He said without looking at me "Are you happy to be heading home?"

"Very!" I said, as he carefully wrapped his arms around me, avoiding my wound. I ended up relaxing into his hold unwillingly. I felt our heart beating in unison, it felt truly romantic. But of course, Yusei had to ruin the moment by pulling away.

"I'm going to head home" He said, and my heart broke. Tears filled my eyes and I sat down on my bed. He must have noticed my sadness, because he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close to him.

"I'm sorry Aki" He told me "It's just getting late, and I can't stay much longer anyway" I then noticed the clock, which said that it was 8:35 PM. Wow, I guess time really does fly, especially when your with the man you love. I nodded and he kissed me.

"I love you" I said quietly, and he kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Love you too" He said, walking out of the room, leaving me alone.

I curled myself into a ball on my bed and sighed. I was alone, just like I was for most of my life. The loneliness was unbearable, even though I knew it was only temporary, it hurt. I cried to myself, tears trailing down my face. It was times like this when all felt like back before I met Divine, instead on now, when I have a loving boyfriend who cares about me, and friends who want me there with them. It was unfair, how life seems to go wrong, just when I need it to go right. I closed my eyes and almost instantaneously fell into a deep slumber, causing the first of many nightmares...

* * *

Alright, now that chapter is finished, I can finally start on the next one!

Aki: Good for you

Why can't you be a little nicer to me?

Aki: Because, I hate you

Of course you do, well anyway, please review.


	8. Author's note

Attention Reader's

I've decided to not writing a sequel to I'll Stand by You. I'm not explaining why, because I think that would be rude… but then again, nobody can seem to be nice to me… so oh well. A review I got recently really pissed me off… pardon my language… and is making me reconsider writing a sequel. And the reviewer (You should know who you are, since you wrote a huge review that called me vulgar names), I don't appreciate being called rude names; because I don't think you would either. I'm only 13, and I may not know what a miscarriage feels like, but I sure as hell know what its like to go through a hard time. Your review made me start to reconsider my writing, and I've decided to hang up my keyboard (not literally) and stop writing Faithshipping fanfictions after I finish my current one, Body in a Rose Bush. I feel bad that I'm cutting the story short but I'm seriously upset about what was written. But if you want me to continue writing, and then please review my stories with good, helpful comments, not mean, rude ones.

If you are one of the few writers/ reviewers who actually enjoyed my story, I apologize for the stop and cutting short of my stories, and I bet those writers who read mine have had a review or two like this and didn't act like I am, but I'm going through a tough time and I can't take anything like that right now. If you would like to see what this person wrote, read the reviews for I'll Stand by You and you should understand. If you'd like to know what's been going on, message me and I'll tell you.

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience,

AkixYusei


	9. Investigations begin

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school work and stuff.

Aki: And we care, why?

Shut up and do the disclaimer

Aki: *sigh* AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but owns her two OC's and the plot

Yeah, and I got one of the lines in my story from an anime I really like; Rosario + Vampire (The one where she kicks Zach)

(A/N: This takes place at the same time as when Yusei is talking to Aki)

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

I kneeled in the rose garden with my arm in a sling thanks to that man who stabbed me. I was staring at the body intently when I heard Zach walk up behind. He was watching me intently.

"So?" He said.

"Female, late teens early twenties, fractures in the wrist, like she was defending herself" I told him, sighing "I'll have to take it back to the lab to do identifications and cause of death"

I turned and glared at Zach, he was looking at me innocently with those ice blue eyes that I normally can't resist. I walked past him and grabbed one of my evidence bags.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" He said, grabbing my wrist and turning me around "Why are mad at me?"

"Well, let's see… you told a madman where my best friend is so he could kill her, you shot at Aki, and you don't even care!" I yelled, kicking him. I smiled in satisfaction when he doubled over in pain and glanced up. I turned on my heel and went back to the body.

"I hate you Daisy!" Zach hissed, and I turned around. My heart began to hurt and my throat swelled up.

"I hate you too" I yelled, tears filling my eyes as I ran off. I reached a small, semi-hidden area of the garden and began crying. How could Zach, my Zach, tell me that he hated me when just a day ago he told me that he loved me, and that nothing would separate us? I took out a small journal and began writing furiously. My head soon shot up as I heard a gunshot and a scream. I ran out and saw Zach, with his gun aimed a man, it looked like the same man from before.

"Daisy," I heard Zach said "Run." I shook my head vigorously and glared at him.

"Why should I?" I yelled, as both Zach and the man turned to face me "Why should I listen to you? You don't care for me, in fact, you hate me!"

"I don't hate you… You were just being impossible. I heard a rustle in the bushes which made me say the things I did" He told me "I just wanted you to be safe."

I was at a loss for words as the man threw a knife at me. I swiftly jumped out of the way, the knife barely missing my side. I heard the man curse loudly as he pulled out another knife and threw it at Zach.

"Zach, look out!" I screamed and he jumped out of the way, the knife grazing his shoulder. The man rushed to grab his two knives and bolted.

I ran to Zach. "Are you ok?" I asked, concern filling my eyes and voice.

"I'm…erg… fine" He said, but he was grasping his shoulder. His blood was leaking through his finger.

"Come on, let's get you patched up." I said, taking his hand as we walked into the house.

I glanced around. It was moderately small, with a couple rooms. Zach sat on the couch and I went to get the bandages from the bathroom.

When I walked back to Zach, he had taken off his shirt and jacket so it would be easier for me to tend to the wound. I blushed at the sight of his muscles and bare chest, but I kept my emotions under control as I carefully put the bandage on him. He winced once as my hand skimmed the cut.

"Sorry!" I said, standing up after I finish. He stood up as well and kissed my lips. I quickly opened my mouth so he could deepen it. We soon broke apart and took deep breaths to regain air.

"I…um… better get back to examining the body" I said, but he stopped me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

"Listen Daisy" He said "I love you, no amount of me being beaten up or saying things will change that. I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you, and I never will." I looked down; my heart is telling me to trust him, while my mind is still holding doubts.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, pulling myself out of his grasp. I then pushed him down onto the couch and kissed him furiously. I may not trust him fully, but I still love him, and that's good enough for me.

"Daisy" I heard him moan as I ran my hand down his chest and to the belt of his pants, where I swiftly began to remove his clothes.

(**A/N**: I'm going to skip ahead a little; I cannot write an M-level fanfic to save my life.)

I began to put my clothes on when I felt Zach staring at me. Subconsciously, I covered myself up until I heard him laugh quietly.

"Daisy," He said "You don't need to do that. I believe I've seen more of you then most people" I blushed again and pulled up my pants.

"I love you Zach" I told him as we walked out, hand in hand, to examine the body.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 8, finally. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, if you like Rosario + Vampire, then keep an eye out for my story. And for all of those people who reviewed I'll stand by you saying that they want a sequel, well then, be patient, I've decided to make one, although it may be a while for me to finish it. The next chapter to this story will come out whenever I have the chance. Please review!


	10. Nightmares and truths

So here's chapter nine, sorry if it's kind of bad, I wrote most of this on a plane ride up to Illinois for a science competition during May.

Aki: Then why did it take you so long to upload it?

Ok two things, one, Why do you care, and two, I was busy working the sequel to I'll Stand by You, Family Troubles and my new Rosario + Vampire fanfiction, Sisterly Struggles (check either out if you haven't already)

Aki: I don't.

Ok then, now please do the disclaimer

Aki: AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns the plot, Daisy, and Zach

* * *

Aki POV

In nightmare

* * *

Yusei and I were sitting on the beach at sunset, relaxing; all of the murder business was forgotten. Until I heard the crack of a gun and saw him fall to the ground, bleeding to death.

I saw a shadow of a man walking towards us, but that didn't matter as I kneeled down at his side.

"Yusei," I screamed, shaking the now dead figure of my boyfriend. I began to sob as I heard another crack and felt something penetrate my chest, and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

End nightmare

* * *

I sat up in the hospital bed, panting and sweating up a storm. I looked at the clock on the wall above me and sighed, 4 am, great, I still have four hours until Yusei can pick me up.

I shivered as the memory of my nightmare came flooding back into my mind, Yusei being murdered, me after him.

I stood up, being careful of the IV's that were still attached to me and walked to the bathroom. The memory of my nightmare was haunting. I heard footsteps behind me, and I swiftly yet fearfully turned around…nothing.

"I must be going insane" I muttered, splashing my face with the ice cold water, gasping at the feel of it. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock, it now read 5 am. I ended up walking up to the window, and saw the faint glow of the rising sun.

I smiled and stared out into the distance. I don't know how long I was standing there, but I turned when I heard a timid knock on the door and it creak open.

"Ms. Izayoi," The nurse said, fearfully "Your ride is here" My ride…Yusei! I quickly got dressed and ran out of the hospital and saw him, my savoir; my knight in shining armor, Yusei Fudo.

I stumbled forward into his arms, and he kissed my head gently. It was like heaven, feeling his warm breath and his hands rubbing my back.

"Come on Aki," He said "Let's go home"

"Home…" I breathed happily as he climbed on his D-Wheel and I went after him. He took off faster than a speeding bullet and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and leaned my head on his back. I looked around and immediately recognized the scenery. He was taking me to my house, where I would be alone until my parents got back from their vacation in America for a meeting.

"No…" I said "No, don't take me there"

"Why Aki," He asked "Why not?"

"I don't want to be alone, not after…" I shivered at the memory and grabbed my wounded side with one hand, the other one still holding onto him.

"Alone," Yusei questioned "Why would you be alone?"

"My parents are in America for a meeting" I explained "And they left me alone until they got back"

"Oh," He said "Where could I take you then?"

"Um, maybe, your house," I said, uncertainly. I was nervous that he didn't want me with him, but all that melted away when he turned the runner around and drove off to his house.

"Of course Aki," He said, driving his runner over the Daedalus Bridge.

I looked out at the horizon, viewing the beautiful ocean that separated what was once satellite and city. It was breathtaking, both the view and the thought that the only reason the bridge was built was due to the battle with the dark signers, and Yusei's determination.

We had soon reached his house, the rose garden next to it where I had found the body was enclosed by police tape.

I spotted Daisy and Zach talking to a local police officer when she spotted me. Her heels clicked at the ground as she ran to me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Aki," She said after she had released me "I'm so glad your okay"

"Hi Daisy," I said simply, glancing nervously at Zach as he cleared his throat and began talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything I said about you, and that I had shot you, it was irrational. I was so focused on what the file said that I didn't seek the truth. I'm terribly sorry," He said and she elbowed him. He gave her a glare and continued talking "And as for me shooting you, it was an accident, ok maybe it wasn't an accident, but I sure didn't know what the hell I was doing. It was as if someone was controlling me to kill you."

I couldn't help but to smile at his words. "Does this mean that we are friends?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, at least not until this case is over, ok?" He said and I nodded. He smiled and walked away with Daisy as Yusei and I walked into the house.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, please" I said and we walked into the kitchen together.

"What do you want?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"I'm capable of making my own food" I said, walking over to a cabinet and taking out a box of pancake mix when I heard the door open.

"Yusei," Rua yelled "Will you duel me?" I laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm as he and Ruka walked into the kitchen.

"Aki nii-chan" She said, running to me "Your ok"

"Maybe later Rua," Yusei said, placing his hand on his shoulder "Aki and I have to eat."

"Aw, really," He complained.

"Oh Rua, stop your complaining, he did say he will duel you." She said as I began to mix the pancakes. The young boy looked up at me and shook his head.

"Fine" He muttered heading to sit on the couch.

I quickly finished making the pancakes and sat down at the table with Yusei, and the twins. I watched happily as they grabbed some pancakes and began to eat. I did the same, taking only one.

We soon finished and I watched as Rua and Yusei went outside to duel while Ruka and I stayed inside to talk.

"Aki," She said "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ruka," I lied "Don't worry about me." In truth, I wasn't fine. My nightmare was still haunting me, making me think that Yusei was going to be dead every time I looked away.

I watched as Yusei came back in with Rua, him explaining something about his deck. Sometimes, I wish I could be as calm as Yusei was, but currently I was a nervous wreck. I felt someone was staring at me, it was uncomfortable. I sat up and closed my eyes. Everything felt a little peaceful after that, until I heard the crack of a gun.

* * *

Wow… Major cliffhanger

Aki: I hate you

Ok then…. Please Review, but no flames!


	11. The death of a loved one

Well, first off, let me start by saying Sorry! I've been terribly busy with my summer homework that I couldn't do much, and when I did have time, writers block kicked in. So sorry!

Aki: Ok then. AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Zach, Daisy and Alice (Alice is Daisy's boss, not a huge character in the story)

True, and you may was to keep a box of tissues nearby, this chapter is sad.

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

"So did you find any new information on the body?" Zach asked me as I, once again, knelt by the dead body.

"Sadly yes," I said "The victim looks like she was burnt and she has marks indicating that she was hit by...vines" These marks looked similar to the marks made by...

"Black Rose Dragon," He hissed "Aki, of course, she did this I'm not surprised."

"But what if someone made a copy," I said "What then?"

"Then, we find the imposter and teach him or her a lesson they will not forget" He said and I smiled. Before today, he would have been impulsive and arrested Aki, but now he's much calmer and willing to… wait, what's this?

I picked up a small gleaming object, and looked at it.

"Zach," I called in fear "I think I found cause of death"

"What is… oh…," He said, staring at the item I was holding

"A bullet," I said "Probably from the murder weapon"

"So our victim was shot," Zach said "So that means…"

"Aki didn't do it!" I interrupted, happy that my friend was off the hook.

Suddenly we heard a gunshot ring out from inside the house. He looked over at me as we bolted over there.

We came in to see a bullet hole in the wall, Aki standing in front of Yusei and the twins protectively, and a mysterious man standing with their gun aimed at her.

"Daisy," She yelled "Get out of here."

"Are you crazy Aki?" I yelled "I can't leave you here with a mad man, Zach, give me your gun"

"No," Zach said

"Zach!" I screamed and he reluctantly gave me his gun.

I walked over by Aki, the gun aimed at the man. I wish I knew what would happen next, I wish I could have stopped him.

The man suddenly changed his target, and fired. My eyes trailed the bullet until I saw where it was headed.

"Zach!" I screamed "Look out!" But I was too late, the bullet had hit his chest and he fell to the ground.

I went into a fit of blinded rage and began to fire my gun in the area of the one who killed the love of my life. Not one of my shots hit.

I fell to my knees as the man escaped. I heard the others rush to my side.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry," Aki said, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting manner. I was crying, my heart broken; I had lost the only boy in my life that had cared about me.

"Dai…sy…," I heard, my heart stopping in its tracks.

"Zach," I said, rushing to his side. Blood was pouring from the bullet wound "Hang in there, please."

"I'm…sorry… my… love," He said, putting his hand to my face "I… wish… I… could… have… protected… you… more… but… I… failed… you…"

"No, don't ever say that," I said "I love you Zach, and you couldn't have done more for me. My life will be empty without you."

Zach smiled, and his eyes became blank and staring. He no longer had a pulse, he was dead.

"No…No… no," I said, hugging him tightly, tears flowing relentlessly down my face "I can't believe it, he's dead…" Bile rose in my throat, but I held it down.

"Daisy…," I heard Yusei say, but I ignored him. I put Zach down and walked up into the room that Yusei let me stay in.

I heard my cell phone ring but I ignored it. It kept ringing so much that I picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" I snapped, but immediately regretted it.

"Easy Daisy," My boss, Alice said "Have you found cause of death yet?" The question caused more tears to build up in my eyes as I started to cry.

"Y-yes," I cried "A bullet and I think I found the murderer."

"Are you ok? And what about Zach, is he alright?" She asked,

"No I'm not ok; Zach was killed by the murderer, though I did get a picture, but…but…," I was sobbing, my heart hurt, and I just wanted to die.

"Oh god…," Alice said "you should come home, now!'

"No, I want to catch the murderer and make him pay for what he did to Zach," I said, a new determination in my voice.

"Alright, I'll alert the FBI and tell them what happened; you'll be assigned a new partner…"

"No," I cut her off "After this case, I'm done with anthropology, I'm retiring."

"What? Your only 23, way too young to retire," She yelled

"I don't care. I'm not doing this job if Zach isn't there by my side," I said, hanging up the phone, and crying harder.

He's gone, he's really gone. I already miss his bright blue eyes, and the way he smiled when I laughed. I heard a knock on the door and heard it timidly open.

"Daisy-san," I heard a small female voice said. It must be Ruka "Are you alright?"

I wiped my eyes and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm ok Ruka, just a little upset." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Really Daisy," I heard and sighed.

"I'm positive Aki," I lied, knowing she could see right through me and my lie.

"Ruka, go play with your brother, I need to talk to Daisy," She said, and Ruka nodded.

"Ok, Aki-nii san," She said, running down stairs.

Aki shut the door behind her and looked over at me.

"I know you're lying Daisy, tell me the truth, are you ok?" She asked

"N-no," I said, tears filling my eyes "I'm sorry, but I loved him and in no way, shape or form will I ever be happy without him"

"Daisy," She said "I know you won't forget him, but the truth is that he's not coming back."

"I know Aki, now, can you leave me alone?" I asked. I had begun to feel slightly nauseous, and I just wanted to be alone.

"Ok," Aki said, walking out.

I ran into the attached bathroom and began to throw up uncontrollably. Soon my vomiting became just dry heaves, and I stood up.

_Weird, _I thought _I'm supposed to have my period by now…_

Suddenly something clicked in my head and I reached into a cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test and took a deep breath.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I was crying when I wrote this chapter. So, what is the result of the test? Will Daisy ever be alright again? Is Zach really dead? Who is the murder?

Aki: Will you shut up?

Fine *frowns* I really need reviews people, give me advice please! I need last names for Daisy, Zach and Alice. Tell me if it's good; tell me if it needs work. Please review and I'll give you a cookie.

(By the way, I've decided to take requests. If you would like me to do a request (No offence to anyone, but I DO NOT write Yaoi or Yuri, I don't hate it or anything, but I just can't) just message me and tell me 1. Couples (if any) 2. Theme (Music, a certain song, ect) 3. Which characters? 4. Any OC's you want in it? 5. What rating (I will try to attempt M, but don't expect something amazing) )


	12. This can't be happening

Wow two chapters in two days, I'm on a role!

Daisy: I hate you

You're my OC you can't hate me

Daisy: I can and I do

Well why are you here?

Daisy: Aki wanted the day off

Of course she did…

Daisy: Let's just get this chapter over with, AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns the plot, me and Zach

Oh and I got the idea for the funeral from an episode of Bones, god I love that show!

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

I paced the bathroom impatiently, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. I looked down to see the result, pregnant.

"Shit," I said

I dropped the test in pure and utter shock. No way, no way could I be pregnant, it had to be a lie.

Too bad it wasn't. I was pregnant with Zach's child. The only living memory of him was currently inside my womb.

I rush back over to the toilet and began to vomit again, great, not a month into my pregnancy and I already hate it, but I refuse to do an abortion, I want this child and I cannot take its life.

I stood frozen as I heard police cars pull up. They were taking his body away, I know it. I didn't want to go down there, not while he was there.

It was a few hours later when the last of the police cars left and I walked down.

"Daisy," Yusei said "Is everything ok?"

"No," I said, looking around to see if the twins left. They had "I'm pregnant"

"What?" Aki said in shock, walking over to me "Is it…his?" I nodded

"Oh," He said "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, and if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." I said and the two nodded, watching me upstairs.

-Two weeks later-

I wiped my eyes as I watched the group of soldiers walk in with the casket carrying Zach's body. I still couldn't believe he was gone, lost forever. I felt as if a piece of my heart was ripped out, but that's when I saw him, the man that shot and killed the man I loved. I saw some of the fellow FBI members watch me as I charged at the man, only to be held back by two other members while a third charged at the man, his hat flying off in the process. I gasped at familiar colored hair and when he turned around, his eyes. The same eyes that not two weeks ago, I had seen totally lifeless, that now shone with determination.

I stumbled forward and into his arms.

"Zach," I sobbed "Zach, you're alright!"

"Shh…," He said, rubbing my back "Everything's ok, I'm alright. Can you two please take him to jail while I calm my girlfriend down?" The two men who had kept me at bay nodded and arrested the man.

I buried my face into his chest, tears falling down my eyes. I couldn't believe it, how was he alive, I saw his eyes glaze over, and felt his heart stop, how is he here right now?

He kissed the top of my head soothingly and picked me up in his arms bridal style.

He walked over to Yusei and said "I'm going to take Daisy home, she needs some rest." Yusei nodded and watched as Zach carried me off.

My hands clasped at his shirt, hoping that this was real and not a dream.

Before I knew it, we were back at Yusei's house. Zach climbed up the stairs and into my room. He placed me on my bed and he sat down next to me.

I felt his hand on my face as he spoke.

"Get some sleep Daisy, I promise I'll be here when you wake," He said. As he began to walk away, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bed with me.

"Please stay," I said, and he smiled and nodded.

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling my head close to his chest. I could hear the steady rhythm of his beating heat. I smiled, knowing that the beautiful sound will never go away, not again.

When I awoke the next morning, I was delighted to see that Zach had kept his promise and had stayed with me the entire night.

I sat up a little and kissed his forehead. A small smile graced his lips and he moved his head so I would kiss his lips. I opened my mouth to deepen it, soon after though; I had begun to feel nauseous. So I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. I heard him follow me, but I didn't care.

He held my hair out of my face as I vomited into the toilet.

"Daisy," He said, helping me up once I was done "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath, now was the time I had to tell him the truth.

"Yes," I said "I'm alright. But there is something you should know…"

"What is it?" Zach asked "Are you hurt?"

"No," I said, closing my eyes "I'm…I'm pregnant Zach."

I watched as his eyes went from concern to excitement as what I had said registered in his mind.

He picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to be a father…," He exclaimed, putting me down.

"You'll be a great father," I said as we walked downstairs together.

"Daisy-san," I heard Rua say as I walked over "I was wondering if you would duel me? Aki-nii san said you were a gifted duelist!" He seemed really hyper.

"She did, did she?" I said "Well sorry Rua, but a duel will have to wait until I finish the case."

"Aww," He said, walking off to talk to his sister.

"Come on Daisy," Zach said "We have a suspect to interrogate." I smiled and waved to Rua and Ruka before I got into the car with him and drove off.

"Promise me you'll be nice," He said

"I will," I said, but there was still one question on my mind "How are you still alive?"

He sighed. "The bullet didn't actually pierce my heart, but I was clinically dead for a few minutes. I don't know how, but I survived. I couldn't let you know I was alive, at least not until I had caught him. I figured the only way to get him was to see him at my funeral."

"Oh," I said.

"But if I had known about this," He laid a hand on my stomach "I wouldn't have kept it secret, I would have told you the truth." I smiled.

"Keep your hands on the wheel Zach," I said "But thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"No problem Daisy," He said, pulling up to the police station "Now, let's go do an interrogation."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 11. Oh and I got a Deviantart account. I attempted to draw a picture of Daisy and Zach, but I'm no artist, so forgive me. My UN is **Blackrose999999**.

**Notice (PLEASE READ) :** I will probably not update for the next two weeks, I have band camp, and my schedule is very busy. I will attempt an update, but don't expect one.

And Again: I've decided to take requests. If you would like me to do a request (No offence to anyone, but I DO NOT write Yaoi or Yuri, I don't hate it or anything, but I just can't) just message me and tell me (if any) 2. Theme (Music, a certain song, ect.) 3. Which characters? 4. Any OC's you want in it? 5. What rating (I will try to attempt M, but don't expect something amazing)  
Please, it will give me something to do when I don't have camp.

Please review, I'll give you a cookie, and a Yugioh 5ds plushie of your choice ^_^


	13. I love you with my heart and soul

Well, I know I said not to expect a new chapter for two weeks, but I was home and had nothing to do, so here it is, Chapter 12!

Aki: You really have no life, don't you?

Ok, that's true, but this chapter is a fun one, for Daisy and Zach at least

Daisy: Yeah, and I get to beat someone up for once!

Yeah, the character she beats up represents my worst enemy, so writing that part made me feel good.

Aki: I bet it did.

Daisy: AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns me, Zach, Thomas, and Andrea

Yep that's right. Oh and Thank you BebePanda401 (Bebe) for giving me last names for Daisy, Zach and Alice. You get… a hotel filled to the roof with cookies! Thanks again. (This chapter will change point of view from Daisy to Zach in the middle.)

_Characters thoughts_

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

We walked into the interrogation room and sat down across the way from the man.

"Thomas Bishop," Zach said, looking over the file in front of him "Your thirty years old, why in the world would you ruin your life by trying to kill both an innocent girl and an FBI agent?"

"Because," Kevin said "My boss hired me to kill both the Black Rose Witch, and the two who would be investigating the murder of that other girl, the one I killed first and placed into the rose garden of the Witch"

"Aki is not a witch," I yelled, earning myself a glare from Zach.

"Who is your boss?" He asked and he just laughed.

"Like I would tell you," He said, and I felt my anger building up.

My partner grabbed my hand to help me calm down and said "If you tell us, I may be able to lower your sentence to less than a few years."

"Fine," Thomas said, and my eyes widened slightly. Why is he telling us his boss's name, shouldn't he be asking for a lawyer? I could tell the Zach was just as shocked as I was.

"Her name is Andrea Bishop," He said "She's my older sister. She has had a grudge against psychics ever since she found out her psychic abilities to control minds."

I glanced at my boyfriend, could that be why he had shot Aki? He nodded, as if I had heard what I thought.

"Thank you," He said, walking out and I stood up.

"This is what you get for nearly killing my boyfriend," I said, punching Thomas until he was unconscious. I soon realized that Zach wasn't trying to stop me. I stopped quickly and fell back into his arms.

"Are you ok Daisy?" He asked.

"Yeah, just slightly dizzy," I said, standing back up "Sorry about that, I couldn't control myself."

"It's ok," He said "We'll leave the finding of Andrea to the police. I think we deserve some time to ourselves."

"I'd like that," I said, as we walked out of the interrogation room, hand and hand.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked as we walked though the city.

"I was kind of hoping you would accompany me to a lunch reservation I made." He asked, and I smiled.

"I would love too." I said as we walked to the restaurant he made the reservations at.

* * *

Zach's POV

* * *

I took Daisy's hand and began to take her to the restaurant. I'm glad to see her happy, I hope she'll be even happier when I…

"Zach," She said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it Daisy?" I asked, stopping and looking at her.

"I think it would be… best if we would live together, you know, for the baby…" She said, trailing off.

"I agree," I said "But let's not talk about that right now, I mean we have nine months to think about that. Besides, we're here." I pointed to an expensive-looking restaurant.

"Zach," She said "This looks very expensive, are you sure you could afford it?"

"The FBI does pay me you know; besides it's worth it to see you smile" I said, watching as she blushed a beautiful red. I took her hand and lead her into the restaurant.

"I had reservations under Tamsen" I told the hostess and she looked over her list.

"Of course, right this way," She said, leading Daisy and I to our table. I pulled the chair out for Daisy and then sat down across from her.

"Hi and welcome, my name is Kevin and I'll be your waiter," Kevin said "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'd like a coke," Daisy said.

"Make that two," I said. He nodded and walked to get our drinks.

"We haven't had anything like this for a while," She commented, looking around.

"I know," I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I'm glad you did this, we need a vacation," She said. "Maybe after this case, I can get Alice to give me a week or so off."

"I could try to get a vacation as well," I said as Kevin came back with our drinks.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"I'll have a grilled salmon with a side salad," She said, glancing at me.

"I'll have the sirloin steak and mashed potatoes," I said, he nodded and walked off.

"So I have a question," I said "How far are you along?"

"I estimate about six weeks into my pregnancy," She said

"Only a little more the month…" I said, trailing off, deep in thought

_So she's only a little over a month, I feel so guilty. I can't believe I let her think I was dead. I know its protocol, but it's not right. _

"Zach," Daisy said, reaching out for my hand "Are you ok?"

I reached and took her hand in mine.

"No," I said, looking down "I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I could have told you what happened, but…but…"

She squeezed my hand and gave me a smile.

"No worries," She said "I know it was protocol that you couldn't tell me, I wish that there was an exception, but there's not."

"I'm glad you understand," I said, looking over at the table, shocked that the food was already there.

She smiled and started to eat.

"How is it?" I asked, beginning to eat as well.

"Good," She said "What about yours?"

"Mine's fantastic, you want to try?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly.

I cut a piece of my steak off and gave it to her to try.

"Yum," She said, licking her lips after she took the bite.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said, smiling.

"So," She said "You never did tell me why you took me here of all places, not that I'm objecting, but I would have been just fine with just a simple pizza place."

"Well, I thought to take you here for two reasons. One, because I thought it would be nice, and two, for this," I stood up and took Daisy's hand in mine and went down on one knee. I saw her eyes widen as I took a deep breath.

"Daisy Higurashi, I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. Will you marry me?" I said, taking out a diamond ring.

"Oh Zach," She said, placing the ring on her ring finger "Yes, I will marry you!" She hugged me tightly as we sat back down.

"So," I said "Do you want dessert?"

* * *

Ok, so the next chapter I will MAKE SURE it focuses mainly on Yusei and Aki ok? And to the anonymous reviewer who asked for Yusei and Aki to have a child as well, I have written two stories based on that (I'll Stand by You and Family Life(The sequel) .) so I will not include them having a child in this fanfic. Oh and I only have a few more chapters left before this fanfic is complete, but I'm coming up with ideas for a sequel for this.

Aki: Are you kidding?

Nope, now please review, I only need eight more reviews to fifty *cheers* and if you do review you will get a cookie and Yugioh 5ds plushie of your choice.


	14. Continual nightmares

Hi, after a week of no updates, I'm back!

Aki: Where were you?

Marching Band Camp for school, I hurt, all over, I got sun burned and my muscles are sore. The theme for our concert is Night; A Fairy Tale.

Aki: Lame, and, since you seemed to have been tortured enough, I won't pester you today.

Thanks… wait, why are you being nice to me?

Aki: Because you seemed to have been annoyed enough.

Well Yeah, thanks Aki

Aki: You're welcome Devin (Yes it is a girl name, but it isn't my real name.)

Hey! Don't say my name, I hate it.

Aki: Whatever, Devin doesn't own Yugioh 5ds but she owns the plot, Daisy and Zach.

Thank you, I'm sorry if the chapter sucks, I wrote it the days I had time.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

I sighed in relief as I watched the FBI agents take away the man who tried to kill me. Zach had picked Daisy up and was walking towards me and Yusei.

"I'm going to take Daisy home, she needs some rest." He told us, walking away.

"Daisy…"I said, smiling. Now she didn't have to be alone to raise her child.

"Come on Aki," Yusei said "Let's go, I promised Jack and Mikage that we'd meet them." I nodded and we walked off.

"I'm happy for Daisy," I said, trying to start a conversation "She was so upset when she thought Zach was gone, but now that she knows that he's alive, I've never seen her happier."

"I know how she felt," He said, glancing at me "When I thought you were dead…I didn't know what to do, I would never get over my love for you. I just sat and suffered, hoping you would be ok, and low and behold, you are." I was touched, I never knew he cared so much for me.

"Wow," I said "I never know how much you cared for me Yusei." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Ugh will you two get a room?" I heard and mentally rolled my eyes.

I pulled back and sighed. "Jack…" I said sarcastically "It's so good to see you again."

"Izayoi," He said "Hi Yusei, come on, Mikage is waiting by the pizzeria." He began to walk, and Yusei and I followed suit.

"I really hate this guy," I muttered "He's so stuck up, it's annoying." I heard him sigh, and glance down at me.

"Aki," He said "Please be nice, for me?"

"Whatever," I muttered walking up to the pizzeria.

"Hi Aki," Mikage said "It's good to see you."

I smiled at her "Good to see you too Mikage." I said, hugging her.

She smiled back and followed my boyfriend and her fiancée inside. We sat down at a small table and looked over the menu.

"Hi my name is Anna, what would you like to drink?" Our waitress said.

"I'd like an Iced tea" I said

"Make that two," Mikage said

"I'd like a Sprite," Yusei said

"I'll have a diet coke," Jack said, and I looked at him wide-eyed. He seemed more like the alcohol type, not the Diet Coke type.

"Alright, I'll be back" Anna said, walking off.

"How's Daisy been?" Mikage asked me.

"She good," I said "She just found out that she's expecting a child."

"Really," She said "That's seems fast, considering the fact that she's not married yet."

"I know," I said, "The weird thing is that not thirty minutes before she found out, her boyfriend Zach was shot."

"Oh dear," She said "Was he alright?"

"Sort of," I said, and she gave me a confused look "I don't know how, but he survived and arrested the man who shot him at his own funeral."

"Funeral," She asked

"He pretended to be dead, so he could arrest him," I said, moving out of the way as the waitress placed our iced teas in front of us.

"What will you be eating?" The waitress asked, gesturing for Jack to start.

"We'll be having a meat lover's pizza," he said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just have a slice of cheese pizza," I said, and she nodded.

"Anything else," She asked

Yusei shook his head, and she walked off.

I took a sip of my tea and watched the group talk.

"Are you ok Aki?" He asked me, reaching out for my hand.

I took it and smiled "I'm fine, just thinking," I said, looking out the nearby window.

"About what," He asked

"I'll tell you later," I said, glancing at Jack, who was chatting with Mikage.

Our pizza was put on the table and my slice was in front of me.

"So," Jack started "Yusei, I was going to ask if you would be the best man at my wedding."

"And Aki," Mikage continued "Would you be my maid of honor at the wedding?"

"I would love to," Yusei and I said, beginning to eat our pizza.

Once we had finished, we said good-bye and walked out and back to the house.

We walked up the stairs, passing Daisy's room in the process. I glanced inside and saw a really romantic scene between Daisy and Zach.

Daisy was fast asleep, with Zach holding her close to his chest. He was still awake and was stroking her hair softly. When he spotted us, he glanced down at her and smiled. I smiled and closed the door all the way and walked to my room.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. Little did I know the nightmare that came.

I was standing in the middle of an island, and it seemed kind of peaceful, but sadly I knew it wasn't. There were a lot of other people there too, laughing at me, calling me a witch, freak, and monster.

The man was there, his gun aimed right at me, and he was smirking. I gulped when I realized that he wasn't alone, there were others, all of them were aiming guns at me. One, I don't know who, fired and I felt myself drop to the ground.

I awoke in a sweat.

"Aki," I heard, it was Yusei "Are you ok? I heard you scream in your sleep,"

"I'm fine," I said "Just a nightmare," He looked doubtful

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head "Ok, come on, let's go eat breakfast."

I nodded and walked out of my bedroom.

"Aki-nii san," Rua said, running up to me "Will you duel me?"

"Not right now Rua," I said, yawning "I just woke up, how about you go ask Daisy, she was a fantastic duelist."

"Alright," He said, running off to go greet Daisy, who was coming out of her room with Zach following suit.

I watched as he asked her to duel, but I can tell by the look on his face that she said no. He walked to see if he could duel Ruka as she walked out, probably to go do the interrogation.

"Aki," Yusei said "It's time to eat." I walked into the kitchen, and smiled at the food. He made waffles and strawberry compote. He is the best.

I walked to the table and sat down next to him and we ate in silence.

Once we were done, I stood up as Rua ran to me.

"Please duel me now!" He asked and I sighed.

"Alright, I'll go get my duel disk from my room," I said, walking up to my room, and coming down minutes later with my duel disk.

"Alright," I said "Let's duel!"

* * *

Lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything

Aki: Please review to make Devin forget about her burn

Thank you and I would like to happily say I have reached my 50th review! Sherry Leblanc had the honor of doing so, so if there is a fanfic you would like me to write, please message me and tell me.

Aki: Ok, again, please review.


	15. Case closed

I'm back from band camp!

Aki: And how was it?

Boring, and I got my school schedule

Aki: And?

Apparently, a Clarinet is now brass according to my band teacher, he scheduled me in the wrong band

Aki: Oh. Ehem, Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds but she owns Andrea, Daisy and Zach

Don't call me Devin.

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

Zach and I were driving back to Yusei's house when he got a call.

"Hello?" He said "They found her, alright; we'll meet you back at the station." He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"They found her," He said, making a sharp left turn, causing me to slide in my seat.

Once we had reached the station, he helped me out of the car and walked inside to interrogate her.

"Andrea Bishop, age 35, you sent your younger brother to kill off psychics while you just sit back and watch your work done." He said "Why are you so psycho, what turned you into this?"

"It's quite simple actually," Andrea said "my psychic powers have caused me so much pain, so I figured all psychics should die or feel the pain I did, but I wanted the Black Rose Witch to suffer most, so I sent my brother to torture her before he killed her, but sadly he failed."

"You bitch!" I screamed, balling my hands into fists.

I stood up and was about to punch her when I felt a thought run through my head, _Punch him._

I, without any control, punched my fiancée right in the nose, causing him to start bleeding.

"Daisy," Zach yelled "Why in the world would you punch me?"

"I-I don't know," I said, sitting back down. His eyes softened at me and then glared at her.

Suddenly, his eyes turned blank and he turned to face me.

"Z-Zach," I said "Wh-what's wrong?" He took out his gun and aimed it at my head.

"Zach!" I screamed, suddenly feeling incredibly nauseous. I ran as fast as I could out of the room and into the bathroom to vomit up everything I had eaten.

* * *

Zach's POV

* * *

I blinked a few times, and lowered my gun.

"You," I yelled, "You are guilty of all charges, I will have two men come and lock you up immediately," As I said this, two officers walked in and handcuffed Andrea.

I ran out of the room and went to find my beautiful fiancée. I headed into the small bathroom and saw her, with her head over the toilet.

I helped pulled her hair back and kissed the back of her neck soothingly. I felt her sit up into my arms once she had finished.

"Zach," She moaned quietly.

"What is it Daisy?" I asked her, hugging her gently

"I hate morning sickness," She said, and I laughed

"I understand," I said, helping her stand up and we walked back to the interrogation room, where Andrea was still standing, luckily enough.

"Now let's go," I said, dragging her outside and shoving her into a small cell which was just outside the interrogation room.

"We did it," Daisy breathed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, kissing her head "Now let's head back to Yusei's house; I believe you owe the boy, Rua, a duel."

"Right," She said, walking to the car and sitting in the driver's seat. She looked none too pleased that I reminded her about the duel.

"Something wrong," I asked, glancing at her as I sat at the passenger's side.

"I haven't dueled in years, not since… that day," She said

"What happened?" I asked, sounding not only curious, but worried.

"I-I was trying to defend Aki, it was two weeks before I graduated and this one bully from the Duel Academia came up to me and challenged me to a duel, he said he would stop mocking her if I won. So we dueled and once I had summoned out my best monster, Dark End Dragon, something happened. A gust of wind spun around me, and I saw…what seemed like, and was a glimpse of the future. I attacked the man directly, having no idea what was going on, and, just like in my vision; he was blasted into a wall and was sent to the hospital with severe burns and wounds. He survived but I haven't been able to duel since, afraid that I may hurt someone." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh wow," I said, shocked, not because she had psychic powers, but because she doesn't duel just because of them.

"You're afraid," Daisy said "I know it," She started crying. My eyes widened, how could she think that I was afraid of her?

"Daisy," I said "You can't be serious. I'll never be afraid of you, even if you suddenly sprouted wings, claws and a tail, I love you."

"Zach…" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Daisy" I said, as she pulled into the house. We climbed out of the car and she grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and she tightened her grip on my hand.

"I am," She said "Let's duel." I smiled and we walked inside.

"Daisy," Aki said, running over and hugging her gently "Thank you, for everything."

"Daisy-san, Daisy-san," Rua said, running to her "Will you duel me now?" She smiled and nodded.

Aki took off her duel disk and handed it to her.

(A/N I will be using the English translated names of the monsters. And I apologize in advance, duels are not my forte.)

"Let's duel!" They declared.

"I'm going first," He said "I summon Morphtronic Celfon in defense mode and set three cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright," She said, I saw a hint of fear in her eyes "I summon the Magicians Apprentice in attack mode, then I activate double summon, so I sacrifice my Magicians apprentice to summon out my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Then I activate the trap Rageki Break, and by discarding a card I can destroy (Attack: 2000 Defense 1700) now attack Rua's Morphtronic Celfon (Rua life points: 2000) I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode and end my turn." He said, looking upset, since he knew he was going to lose against my Daisy.

"I draw, now I summon Magna Drago in defense mode and now I tune my Dark Magician Girl with said monster. Darkness shrouds every corner of the world, taking away all light in the world. Synchro Summon, Fly high Dark End Dragon (Attack 2600 Defense 1600)…" She yelled as the mighty looking beast flew down next to her. She then grabbed her head, her eyes becoming distant.

"Daisy," Aki yelled, "Not again, I forgot about her powers."

_Daisy, _I thought. _What do you see?_

She closed her eyes and whispered something that sounded like "I'm sorry," Then she said loudly "I activate my Dragons special ability, by decreasing its attack by 500 (Attack: 2100) I can destroy your Magnen." I saw him cringe as something ran across his skin and cut him "Now, Dark End Dragon, attack Rua directly." The dragon swooped down and attacked him, sending the boy into a wall.

"Ow," He said, falling unconscious.

"Rua," Ruka yelled, running to her brother's side and I saw Daisy run upstairs, crying.

"Daisy," I called, running up the stairs and after her.

"Leave me alone Zach, I'm a monster," She said, slamming the door to her room.

"Daisy," I said through the door "Why do you think that you're a monster. You're not, you are the most beautiful, kind, amazing girl I have ever met. Why do you think I proposed to you?" I heard a couple of gasps from behind me, Aki and the others were behind me, so they heard what I just said, and I don't care "Daisy, I love you more than anything in the world, and Rua is ok, he's just unconscious, he won't be hurt, nor mad when he wakes up." I heard the door open and felt arms wrap around me.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper in my ear, and she kissed my cheek.

"Daisy," Aki said "I'm so happy for you, and Zach, please be careful with her."

I rolled my eyes. "I always am Aki," I said, "I always am…"

I heard both my and Daisy's phone ring.

"Hello?" We said.

"Agent Tamsen," My boss said "Good job on the case"

"Thank you sir," I said "And about the month I asked for?"

"You may have a month or two off due to the tough case; have a good time with your girlfriend." He said

"Fiancée," I said "She's my fiancée,"

"Congrats," He said, hanging up the phone. I saw Daisy hang up the phone and I smiled.

"Two months off, you?" She asked.

"Same," I said, taking her hand in mine "Let's make it last."

"Will you guys stay with us?" Aki asked and Daisy nodded "Awesome,"

"Now," I said "Let's get some sleep; we have a whole two months to talk to each other." Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. Daisy and I walked into her room, and had a night to remember.

* * *

Wow, this story's almost over *sniff* It's so sad, I only have one or two chapters left. I need people to review and answer this question, should I have one more Faithshipping chapter before the epilogue or no? I need to know what my readers think! Anyway, Please Review!


	16. Epilogue

*cries*

Aki: As much as I don't want to know, what's wrong?

It's over, Body in a Rose Bush is finally over

Aki: It is! Yay!

*glares* Sorry it took so long, I started high school, and with band and my various clubs I haven't had time to work on it. And this is extremely short, sorry. I've also been busy beating the new Metroid game, Metroid: Other M, and it was EPIC!

Aki: Shut up

No, but since this is the last chapter, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

I was curled up on the couch with Zach. We were waiting for Aki and the others to get in our swim suits so we could go to the pool.

We had been here for about two months and today was our last day of the vacation. I was now officially 3 months pregnant.

"I can't believe we have to head back to the lab tomorrow," I said sleepily.

"I know," Zach said, wrapping his arms around me "Are you sure you want to go swimming, you look exhausted."

"I'm positive," I said, looking up at the TV quickly, which was on, but we weren't really paying attention "I don't want to go back, I'll miss these guys."

"I'm sure you will," He said "But we can always visit, and they'll be down for the birth of our child anyway. Speaking of our child, have you made an appointment for an ultrasound yet?'

"Yeah, it's going to be in two months." I said

"Can I come?" Zach asked with child-like excitement.

"What do you think?" I asked drily, yawning as I curled up into his side.

He laughed quietly and kissed the top of my head. I quickly sat up as I heard Rua noisily talking to someone, most likely Yusei, since Ruka was already outside.

Aki was the first one in my sights; she was wearing a red two piece with a rash-guard to prevent her arms from getting sunburn. Next was Yusei, he was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, similar to the ones that Zach and Rua were wearing. I was wearing a black one-piece, Zach tried to tell me to wear a bikini, but I had protested, saying I didn't have the body for one.

I stood up and walked outside, gasping at what Ruka had done. She had decorated the pool in a luau theme and hung up a sign that said 'We will miss you Daisy and Zach'

I quickly wiped the tears that had come to my eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you Ruka," I said "all of you guys are amazing, I'll miss you all."

Aki walked up behind me and pushed me into the pool. I swam to the surface and began to cough out the water.

"Hey," I said, splashing her. She laughed, and jumped in next to me, splashing me back.

I laughed too, glancing at Zach, who was smiling.

"Alright, you win," I said, going under the water.

I saw a few other people dive in as I swam back up for air.

"Want to race me Daisy?" Rua said, excitedly. He seemed to have forgiven me for the duel.

"Alright," I said, swimming to one side of the pool.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Zach yelled out and the two of us took off.

Once the race was over, Yusei went to go barbeque with the help of Aki.

"I wish we never had to leave," Zach said, sitting on the edge of the pool with me.

"Yeah, but all good things must come to an end." He grasped my hand lightly

"I know," He said, kissing me gently.

I began to kiss back when I heard Rua yell out.

"Eww gross,"

"Aww Rua," Ruka said "Shut up, their having a moment!"

I sighed and pulled back.

"Later," Zach whispered with a suggestive wink. I giggled and stood up.

"Guys time to eat," Aki called, and the four of us ran to the table on the patio to eat.

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

"This just in, the murder and psychic Andrea Bishop has escaped from prison. We don't know where she is headed, or who she's after, but we do know this. Keep your window's locked and your house's alarm system set, because she's armed with her mind and ready to kill…"

To be continued…

* * *

ITS OVER! Oh my god… I'm sad. Oh and to those who wanted a Faithshipping chapter, I had started to work on it, but it got too long, so I'm making it a side story type of thing, so be patient. Also the sequel, Secrets in the Satallite, will be out soon. I also have a Metroid fanfic out, if you want to check it out, but it's rated M for certain things. Ok for the last time for this story, please review.

~AkixYusei


End file.
